Once Upon a Blue Moon
by Fuji S
Summary: Elriccest Sometimes you have to see beyond those mask to really discover the treasure inside.


**Disclaimer:** FMA does not belong to me. It belongs to it's creator and goodness isn't he so lucky. ^^;;; I wrote this story for my friend Wetheril. I hope your satisfied by the Al/Ed category.

**Author Note:****wetheril** Still has to Beta Read this. Please excuse the horrendous problems in grammar and spelling thank you.

**Title:** Once Upon a Blue Moon  
**Anime**: FMA  
**Pairing:** Elric-cest  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Status:** Complete  
**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

   
_~Sometimes you have to see beyond those mask to really discover the treasure inside. ~  
_  
Emotions are something that has many levels to it. Sometimes an individual can drown in their emotions and sometimes they can be shallow due to those emotions. How deep do emotions go? Has anyone ever drowned in the depths of their souls where the emotions are the most dark and not even a droplet of light can hit upon it so that those can see what is inside.   
  
-Or- Does one not require light to know what those emotions could be?   
  
Many individuals only see the expression of those on the surface they do not dive far enough to see the person for who they are truly. They do not understand the pretended false form of those that are cruel and evil let alone the petty and greedy. How far does one go before they could get past the shallow existences of their egocentrialism until they realize that they too are nothing but a fraud for pretending.  
  
Ed lean backwards from the window that he was staring at the chesire smiling moon. His left hand gripped onto the metallic coldness of his left arm. He no longer flinched at the coldness of his fradulent arm. It was his punishment for his sin at trying the impossible, yet it was a wish he wanted to granted to his little brother.   
  
Once Upon a time Ed would have done selfish things for himself, but he had grown up inside, he was consider more of a tensai by what he could do with Alchemy. And even though he never showed it he had grown old inside, only placing on the childish happiness to keep his brother happy, to make his brother feel safer.  
  
For even though Ed never admit it he saw people for whom they were and when he had lost his arm and nearly almost lost his brother if it weren't for the quickness to bind his brother by the usage of his arm and blood then he would be alone.   
  
The one fear Ed had was to be left alone without his precious someone, not even Winly could replace his brother as his special someone. It was funny now that he thought of it that precious memories that he held when he first wrapped his arm around a crying bundle.   
  
That was to be Al his brother, it was amusing to say the least how immediately the bundle became silences and that red face blurb that he found ugly smiled at him with happiness and amber eyes crinkle in the corner from happiness.   
  
Right there and then he found his heart stolen by that bundle of joy. Ed always knew he was different he knew that he wasn't a common individual when he learn the theory of relativity. Let alone the physical abilities of drawing and welding metal to create little odd knitknacks for his baby brother. The toys he would create out of his gifted hands and the way he would fasten a mobile for his brother to watch move around while a small tune played on.   
  
Yet with genius there was a price and that was your ignorance toward many things. When the Elric boys lost their mother to illness Ed's first concern was himself but then he had thought of his brother, how his brother still needed their mother.   
  
Everytime he thought about it he wanted their mother back to help raise Al to make sure that glow of happiness would still be there. Because of that desire it lead to disaster and in turn the loss of his arm, his leg and Al's body it would have just killed him if he had lost Al and that was when he started to age rapidly with the guilt and that heavy burden he carried.   
  
The burden of breaching the protocol of trying to create life with alchemy when Ed awaken he felt the pain and when he had demanded an Automail he had endure through the pain and suffering -because- the pain his brother had to endure was more then what he had to go through.  
  
And so it began whenever he woke up he thought of his brother whenever he slept he thought of his brother. It was a routine now and his heart grew fainter with the burden that he would grow quiet in self reflection. Each step he made to try to bring back his brother's body was his first priority as well his brother's welfare. The facade he presented was to reassure his brother and to fool those around him for if they were to know the insecurity in that harden foul mouth facade. Then all would be lost so each day he grew stronger, older, all just to make sure things turned out right for his brother. For the one thing he couldn't stand the most was to have his brother forget who he was and how it felt to have a body of flesh.  
  
For all that matter to him now was to pretend that everything would be fine and advance forward for his brother.  
  
Al was his everything and he did not wish for his brother to cry anymore and ask him if he was that soft and warm. For Ed's most deepest desire was to have Al always beside him and happy with his body. So that he might hold his bother and feel the warmthness inside that would shatter the weariness of age that he felt burdening his heart.   
  
All his hopes and dreams were for his brother and maybe just a little bit for himself.   
  
A soft voice echoed in the room awakening him from his thoughts. "Nii-san go to sleep ne?"  
  
Turning golden eyes onto his brother he smiled, "Aa-Al I was just thinking."  
  
"Hmph you can think when it is daytime but for now Nii-san go to bed." Almost an after thought Al turned over to look at his brother, "Nii-san don't smile like that sometimes it makes me sad to see you suffering because of this."  
  
"Save it Al." Ed said curtly then felt his heart soften, "Don't worry about it leave it to me."  
  
"Nii-san don't make me worry more for you then I have too. Don't get sick because of this so onegai go to sleep. If your gone I dunno what I do." Al's voice broke on that final word which stabbed inwardly in Ed's heart.   
  
"Aa--I'll go to sleep Al." The one thing Ed couldn't stand was to have his brother cry so he slid into his bed and close his eyes slightly. His brother had shedded so many tears so in the end Ed let his mind go blank as sleep cover over him.   
  
Al spoke softly into the night, "Sometimes Nii-san I don't mind being in this body. For I can watch over you and help you for if I was in my old body I can't protect you as easily." Then a sigh came from the metallic frame of the boy, "Sometimes Nii-san your like a blue Moon to me. Precious hard to come by now in these days. Sometimes your a rare find and I am glad that I can protect you with this body. So please Nii-san take care of yourself for I don't want to lose what is precious to me."   
  
The silver of Al's hand reflected in the moonlight, "Sometimes Nii-san when I close my eyes." Al whispers, "I can almost wish Once Upon a Blue Moon that your smiling at me with that happy smile that always touches me. And to me that is enough to tie me over even without a real body. So for now Oyasumi Nii-san."  
  
Then silences echoed in the room and only crickets chirped for sleep had taken over both brothers.   
  
Owari


End file.
